


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 30

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS After Return of the Jedi and Before The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is taking Chewbacca to Kashyyyk then heading home toa not to happy Leia.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 30

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 30

The Later Adventures of Han Solo

 

The squeaking of the door opening caused Malla to call from the cooking room of the hut.  
(“Lumpy….about time you got back with those green pods.”)

Chewbacca put a paw to his mouth and nodded to Han and Ben. He shuffled silently into the cooking room and caught Malla by the waist.   
A feminine Wookiee growl was heard; Han and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

(“Chewbacca!”) Malla’s delight was evident.

Chewbacca took her paw and led her away from the hearth to the doorway. (”Look who I brought with me.”)

Upon spying Han, Malla rushed to him and giving him a big ‘Wookiee’ hug, declared,  
(“My handsome one!”). Letting go of the Corellian, she then asked, (“Who do we have here?”)

With a big smile Han proudly claimed “My son, Ben.”

Malla leaned over and placed her paws on Ben’s cheeks. (“Just as handsome as your father”).

Ben looked up at his dad. “What did she say?”

Han looked at Chewie and teased, “She said you looked like a little zympt.”

Ben wrinkled up his nose, and drew back from Malla, deciding that wasn’t something he wanted to look like.

“She said you were a fine looking boy.” Han honestly told him.

(“How about some cool jusik to drink?” Go settle yourselves in the common room.”)

The young, twin Wookiee cubs looked up from their toys as their father and two others  
came further into the room. 

(“Papa! Papa!”) They rose and rushed to their father, who picked up one in each arm and snuggled them.

“Those are Chewbacca and Malla’s twins.” Han explained and they took seats on the rough-hewn benches. The lanterns cast a soft light and he was again struck by the comforting ambiance of the Wookiee home.

“Like Mom and Uncle Luke are twins.” Ben reasoned.

“Just like.”

Chewbacca set the cubs down, gently pushing each one toward Ben. They’d never seen a  
human child and were wary at first.

“The girl is Weese and the boy is Kiff. They have another son, Lumpy and a girl In-Kwa“.  
Han explained to Ben.

Kiff handed a carved toy to Ben, he looked uncertainly at Han, who nodded.  
Ben took the toy, examining it closely….soon the three were in the floor playing with other toys.

Malla brought wood mugs of cool jusik to Chewbacca, Han and Ben. She stood and watched the  
children playing…words, grunts, soft growls and giggles passing among them.

(“Children are children everywhere.”) Malla smiled. (“You are staying the night aren’t you?”)  
She asked looking at Han.

The Corellian drained his cup, “If you’ll have us.”

(“How is your Leia?”)

Han gave a bit of a grim smile. “I think I’m in the kempel house with her. Kept Ben out  
too long. We’ll be leaving for home in the morning.”

Malla nodded. (“Things will be fine. The meal will be ready soon…guess Lumpy got lost  
with those green pods I wanted to cook.”)

(“Here they are, mom.”) Lumpy called as he entered the common room. Upon seeing  
Han he exclaimed, (“Uncle Han.”) He handed the cache of pods to his mother and grabbed  
Han in a hug. 

“Good to see you, too.” Han slapped Lumpy on the shoulder. “Brought Ben in to meet your family.

(“ Dad told me you had a son.” )

Ben looked up from where he was playing with the others. “How many Wookiee live here?”

“Just Chewie, Malla and their cubs.” Han replied.

(“I’m not a cub any longer, Uncle Han.”) Lumpy said.

(“No he’s not.”) Malla smiled, (“ I’ll let him tell you about it at the table.”)  
***

All seven were crowded around the meal table; laughing, teasing, talking and remembering.  
It was relaxing and companionable. Inwardly, Han wished his and Leia’s home could be like this. Absent of turmoil,   
never knowing if they would have to evacuate at a moment’s notice…leaving everything.

“Your mother said you might tell us something.” Han prodded, looking at Lumpy.

The younger Wookiee looked at his mother and Han mused that if a Wookiee could blush,  
that was what Lumpy was experiencing now.  
(“ I’ve been taking walks in the woods with a female Wookiee.”)

Han didn’t know what the terminology would be for a Wookiee…dating…keeping company…

(“He’s mating age.”) Chewbacca announced, and reached for another serving of baked  
apercorn.

“Well,” Han smiled, “Maybe the next time I come around there will be another addition to the family.”   
He looked at Chewbacca. “And you’ll be a grandfather.”

Chewbacca roared at that.

“I didn’t say you were getting old.” Han laughed and the others joined in.  
*****

The meal over, the table cleared and the children playing again, Han, Malla and Chewbacca  
remained there talking and catching up.

(“The moon is rising.”) Chewbacca said, catching sight of the orb from the open thatched  
window.

“Time we were settling down. I‘ll call Leia in the morning when we get back to the ship.” Han said.

(“You and Ben take the room I‘ve kept for you.”) Malla told him. (“I’ll make those  
grain cakes you like in the morning.”)

“Sounds good to me.” Han said rising. “Come’on, Ben..time for sleep.”

Reluctantly, Ben rose from the floor to join his dad. “I like playing with them.”

“You have new, life-long friends.” Han told him as they walked to the room  
****  
A familiarity swept over Han as he took in the room; the same bed, chair, window….  
the scent of trees and the earth wafting into the room on a cool breeze.  
“We didn’t bring any clothes, so we’ll sleep in our unders.” Han told Ben as he  
began undressing. Ben looked around….”Uh…where…don’t they have…”  
Han caught on…..still dressed in his pants and boots, he grabbed his blaster and guided  
Ben to the door…. “We go in the woods.”  
******  
Once settled in the big Wookiee bed, Ben snuggled against his Dad. “I’ll be glad to  
get home. I‘m kinda missing things back there.”

“You’ve never been out his long without Mom. We’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Ben hiked up on one elbow…”You said you’d tell me how you met Chewbacca.”

Han placed an arm behind his head; gazing at the ceiling, the moonlight casting faint  
shadows in the room.

“A long time ago, before I met Mom, I flew this quadrant.”

“In the Falcon?”

“Yes. There was a repair I needed to make on the ship and I landed here. A couple of mean  
men came to rob me..” Han stopped. How do you tell your child you’d been shot. “They pushed me down.   
Chewbacca saw them. He chased them away and brought me here to his  
home.”

“Chewbacca’s family is nice. I can almost understand Kiff and Weese.”

“We’d better get some sleep. We’ll be going home tomorrow.” Han said as he pulled the  
woven cover over Ben.

“Can we come back again sometime?”

“Sure we can.” 

The house quieted and Han watched his son drift off to sleep. He kept staring at the ceiling  
thinking about what they’d been through these past solar days. Except for the danger, he liked   
flying to different places, getting a job done…getting paid…there were risks in  
anything you undertook….he inwardly wondered if he’d be satisfied going back to life  
with the Rebellion…with those thoughts, Han didn’t realize he, too, was falling asleep.

MORE… March 16th…


End file.
